


Apparently Kurt Gets Around

by MissRahBirdie



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRahBirdie/pseuds/MissRahBirdie
Summary: Five times the Warbler thought Kurt was dating the New Directions and the time they found out just how stupid they were





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

 

Blaine, Wes and David were walking back to Kurt's dorm, having left to give him and his father some privacy to say goodbye, when Burt Hummel walked up to them.

"You take care of him. You hear me?" The man spoke with an air of authority they had only ever heard matched by Dalton's headmaster, certainly never their own parents.

"Yes, sir." The three responded knowing that anything less would mean the man would scoop Kurt back up and take him home.

It seemed that they had satisfied Mr. Hummel because he let them continue towards Kurt's room. They were about walk in and sweep Kurt into the customary Warbler "Feel Better" Group Hug when they heard voices inside. Now being the nice respectable boys they were, they knew better than to eavesdrop but it was just too tempting. They would have to help an old lady cross the road later to make up for it. The Dalton boys peered through the crack in the door trying to get an idea about what was going on in there.

 

* * *

 

"It's not fair.  What about Furt?" they heard Kurt chuckle and he grabbed the tall boy who had spoken by the biceps.

"There will always be Furt. From now until the end of time, Finn. It doesn’t matter whether I'm here or there. I finally got you, you really think I'm going to let you go?" At that the taller boy, Finn, pulled Kurt into a bear hug.

The Dalton boys were confused. Was this Kurt's boyfriend? Why didn’t he tell them?

"I'm going to miss you so much, dude." Finn mumbled into the hug.

"Don’t call me dude, Finnigan." Kurt said with no real heat as he sank even deeper into the boy's arms. "I'm going to miss you too." he added softly.

The two boys pulled away from each other, both looking a bit teary.

"You call me if you need me to kick some ass."

"Of course."

When Finn started moving towards the door the Dalton boys dashed back down the hallway. They saw him stop halfway out the door and say "I love you, man." They looked at each other shocked when they heard Kurt reply "I love you too, Finn." With that the taller boy left, nodding to the trio on his way down the hall.

 

* * *

 

When the Warblers finally walked into Kurt's room he looked a little lost. One look at each other and they swept him into a Warble "Feel Better" Group Hug. Kurt laughed taking in the support of his new friends. When they pulled away Blaine spoke up.

"Brought you a coffee." Kurt's smile was immediate.

"Thanks. You're a life saver."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

 

It was Warbler Night. They did this once a month, moving a myriad of blankets and pillows into the common room and stuffing themselves with pizza and playing games. It promoted team bonding and a provided safe less formal outlet for members to preset issues to the council. At least that's what they told the Headmaster to get approval. Tonight they were having a Mario Kart tournament to determine who picked next month's entertainment. Wes had just shot a deadly red shell at Flint's Baby Peach when there was a knock on the main doors.

"Kurt." Nick startled the boy out of his intense conversation with Jeff about why broaches were the best accessory, second only to scarves. Without looking away from where his Toad was taking the lead he continued. "That's pizza. Can you?" He nodded to the doors as he crossed the finish line in front of Wes, Thad, and Flint.

Kurt shook his head exasperated.

"Little help Jeff." he asked standing and helping Jeff from the floor. The boy opened the door still trying to relay the many broach options.

"Eight large pizzas, 4 orders of cheesy sticks and a salad." At the sound of the voice Kurt looked up startled.

"Sam?" he question making the other boy look up in surprise and Jeff in confusion.

"Uh. Hey Kurt. Well here you go." Sam stuttered over his words, embarrassed, handing over the food and trying for a hasty get away.

"Wait." Kurt shoved the food into Jeff's hands and reached for Sam, following him outside letting the door close slightly behind him.

 

* * *

 

Inside Jeff turned back to the room of Warblers, now moping over Nick's 3rd win in a row. Jeff motioned for the boys to come closer wanting to hear what was happening outside. They really shouldn’t eavesdrop but it was Warbler Night, they have to do everything together to promote team building so Warbler Kurt's privacy would just have to take one for the team.

"Sam what are you doing?" they heard Kurt ask the sheepish looking blonde boy.

"Uh working." Sam stated the obvious causing Kurt to throw out one of his milder 'do you think I'm stupid' looks. "Look

Kurt can we talk about this later. I'm kinda on the clock." the boy continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt looked like he was going to argue but finally conceded.

"As long as you're ok." At Sam's nod he continued. "Come back later."

"It'll be late."

"I'll be up. We figure this out." Sam nodded again, taking both Kurt and the boys inside by surprise when Sam pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Kurt."

When they started to pull away the boys inside scattered. By the time Kurt walked back through the door they were arguing over the validity of pineapple as a pizza topping and setting up karaoke. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"You ok?" he asked handing the boy his salad.

"Yeah. Fine." Kurt answered distractedly as he sat to eat.

* * *

 Early the next morning Jeff woke, freezing despite curling up next to his boyfriend. He made his way up to his and Kurt's room to pull the extra blankets he knew Kurt kept under the bed. However when he opened the door he completely froze. There in Kurt's bed were two boys under the extra blankets he was looking for. Kurt was obviously one and the boy he was curled into looked a lot like the pizza boy from last night and judging by the tear tracks down both boy's faces it had been an emotional night. With this in mind Jeff was very quiet when he crept over to get a picture and send it to the rest of the Warbler's. The message just read "Boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part III** _

Kurt, Nick and Thad were walked into their Advanced French class in true Dalton Academy fashion… 15 minutes early. The entire class was there already talking at a respectable volume while waiting on Monsieur Ryan. When an office aid walked in silencing the room.

"Mr. Hummel, you have a visitor waiting for you at the front of the building." she walked out of the room mumbling about students visiting during school hours.

As soon as Kurt was out of the room all of the boys rushed to the windows, trying to open them fast enough to be able to learn something about Kurt's mystery visitor. Out the window they could see a teenaged boy in ratty jeans and a grey cutoff t-shirt that showed off muscles that could easily crush any of them. The thug look was completed with a mohawk. To say the Dalton boys were worried would be an understatement. They  knew that Kurt had been bullied at his old school. What if this thug had come mess with Kurt.

Nick had just started moving towards the door when they heard Kurt yell "Noah!" and jump into Mohawk's arms on sight.

"You're back! Are you ok? How was it? Was it horrible? Everyone was nice to you right? Nothing happened, because I can make them pay." Kurt asked from somewhere in the boy's shoulder.

"Princess, you're rambling." the boy in question said as he pulled away. "It was juvie Kurt. It sucked, and people were mean, but I made it through."

At hearing that people were mean to Mohawk, Kurt jumped back into his arms. While the boys upstairs were stuck on the whole JUVIE thing. Kurt knew someone who had been to juvie! Kurt had launched himself at someone who had just gotten out of juvie. Maybe the was even more to the countertenor than meets the eye.

"Princess, you know I got your back right? Even if it have to beat up some snot nose prep boy."

"They're not that bad Noah." Kurt sighed, stepping out of the hug again.

"No, no you're right, but I just want you to know that I'll protect you no matter what. Even if that means going back to juvie.

"Thanks Noah." Kurt whispered. Stepping into a third hug with the other boy.

The Dalton boys stepped away from the window and back to their seats, passing period was almost over. Kurt would be back soon and the lasted thing they wanted was Kurt to know that they had been invading his privacy. They really didn’t want to deal with his mohawked boyfriend if they ever got on Kurt's bad side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

It was a gorgeous day at Dalton Academy for Boys. It was because of this that the Warblers had convinced Wes to hold practice outside. What they did not anticipate was the radical increase in both number and duration of Wes Rants. They were on minute 7 of rant number 4 when the majority of the boys saw a red dot in the distance. The dot congregated with some blue dots for a minute before sprinting towards them. They had just hit the 10 minute mark when the dot (they could now see that it was a girl in a cheerleading uniform) yelled "Dolphin!"

The boys were confused. What did the sea mammal have to do with anything? But at the yell Kurt's head whipped around from where he was playing rock paper scissors with Blaine to the girl in question. Kurt jumped up and closed the distance between them within seconds. The girl slammed into Kurt wrapping her legs around his waist when he adjusted his hold under her butt. The Warblers all look at each other collectively jealous, either of Kurt's hands or the girls butt.  They were drawn back to the scene at the sounds of the girl sobbing.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt sounded a little panicked at the crying girl in his arms.

She didn’t answer, just cried harder.

"Boo, if you don’t tell me what's wrong I can’t fix it." Now Kurt was pleading with the girl, pacing slowly and rocking her back and forth like one would a baby. At this point the boys surrounding them were impressed, both at Kurt's strength and his ability to deal with a crying girl. They would have to take notes because none of them were able to deal with their girlfriends like this.

"Britty-Boo, tell me what's wrong."

"Artie called me stupid." whispered the girl who had quieted down a bit was now back to crying at full force.

The look of rage that passed over Kurt's face frightened all of them more than his mohawked boyfriend ever could. He quickly controlled his rage and pulled out of the hug enough to look in the girls eye. Once he knew he had her attention he spoke slowly, making sure she heard every word he said.

"Brittany, you are one of the smartest people I know and if he can’t understand that then I am going to call Satan and tell her he made you cry."

"I love you Kurtie." Brittany sighed, laying her had on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Britt." Kurt said, holding her tighter, before turning back the now staring boys and the still ranting Wes. 

"Okay. Wes, no one needs to hear another 10 minutes about how there is nowhere for you to bang your gavel out here. I officially declare this meeting over. I have to go kill a boy in a wheelchair." With that he walked away, still carrying the blonde cheerleader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

 

The Warblers loved football. Well Blaine and Nick loved football, Jeff loved hot guys in tight pants. But the real reason the group had decided to accompany Kurt to the McKinley High Football game was to learn more about the school that had pushed the boy away. Blaine and Nick were discussing the likelihood that McKinley could come back from behind, while Jeff and Kurt were talking about the new scarves they had bought earlier that day, when halftime began.

"Porcelain, front and center." they heard yelled through a megaphone. 

Kurt sighed and slowly turned towards the yell. When he saw the glare that the blonde lady in the track suit shot his way he turned to the confused Warblers.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." and with that Kurt was gone, jogging towards the cheerleaders and standing at attention in front of the lady that had to be the coach. The women seemed to be yelling at the boy, Kurt kept opening his mouth to argue but couldn’t get a word in edge wise. Finally Kurt seemed to give up fighting whatever was happening and nodded to the coach before turning towards the group of cheerleaders. Three came forward carrying a box. One they recognized as Kurt's girlfriend from the other day, Brittney. They didn't know the Latina or the other blonde that pulled Kurt into a hug, before dragging him towards the locker rooms.

The boys in the stands were getting slightly concerned when after 5 minutes Kurt didn’t reappear.

 

* * *

 

"McKinley High please welcome your National Champion Cheerios performing their National winning routine." came over the speakers and they saw the cheerleaders start to take the field. As the routine started they heard the most beautiful voice.

"They're singing in French." Nick looked over at the other boys. "It sounds like Celine Dion."

They looked towards the sidelines for the singer when the circle of cheerleaders on the field opened up. There was Kurt, in the middle of the field wearing a red cheerleading uniform singing his heart out as he did a double back tuck.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later the boys thought they had seen it all, but as the routine finished all of the cheerleaders converged on Kurt, each one hugging and kissing the boy, ending with the hot Latina who pulled him in for a scorching kiss.

Blaine turned to Jeff. "Please tell me you filmed that."

"You mean Kurt singing better than he told us he could or him making out with all of the cheerleaders? Cause I got both and I can't wait to show Wes and David." Jeff replied still sounding awed.

Suddenly the countertenor reappeared next to them, still in uniform. "So what did you think?"

"You were a cheerleader?" Nick asked.

"Yep." Kurt answered turning back to the game. "and a football player."

The three other boys shared a look. They had certainly learned a lot about Kurt on this trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

**Authors Note: So this is the last part of my first ever complete story. For this installment I literally pulled a name out of a hat and tried to make it work.**

* * *

 

The Warblers had had to get use to a lot of things when Kurt moved into the dorms. They had adapted to his two hour bathroom routine and had easily made room in all of their closets for when Kurt ran out of space. They had even accepted the fact that Kurt was apparently dating half of the New Directions. But they were unprepared for walking into the common room and seeing Kurt in a full on make out session with another boy in Dalton blue.

They boys stood in the doorway unsure of how to proceed. Kurt hadn't brought up his polyamorous relationship with the New Directions so they had taken to just avoiding the topic all together until the countertenor was ready. But this was one of their Dalton brothers and they were in a very public place so that meant they could get answers, but how to go about it.

Luckily Wes reacted for all of them by banging his gavel on the nearest hard surface (David's head). "Warbler Kurt! Why are you defiling the Warbler Couch?"

The boys on the couch pulled away from each other. Kurt went red instantly at seeing their audience, while the boy on top to him started to chuckle. "The Warble couch, Warbler Kurt?" he whispered.

"Warbler Kurt. Explain." Wes demanded again, as the rest of the boys filled the room.

Kurt sighed, pushing the other boy off of him. "Warblers, this is Sebastian, captain of the lacrosse team, president of the debate club and my boyfriend. Seb, the Warblers." The boy had settled into the couch with a neutral smirk.

"Wait you have a new boyfriend? How do the others in the New Directions feel about this?" Trent asked from the back of the room.

"Uhh. They don’t really know yet." Kurt answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean you have a new boyfriend but you haven’t told the others? Kurt. You have to tell them. It's not right that they don’t know. You should make decisions like this as a group." David sounded a bit panicked the more he rambled.

"What? Why? It's not a democracy." Kurt was confused. Sure he should tell his friends about Sebastian, but they didn’t get to make decisions about his life.

The Warblers were aghast. How could Kurt think this was ok. They all looked at Blaine, nominating him to inform Kurt of the proper decorum of having multiple significant others.

Blaine sighed, making his way over to the couch were Kurt was sitting with Sebastian. "Kurt." Blaine spoke slowly, making sure Kurt was listening. "When you get a new boyfriend it's…" Blaine paused looking for the words. "…proper… to inform you other boyfriends and girlfriends of the change."

At this Kurt's eyes went wide and Sebastian started laughing hysterically. "Damn Gayface. Something you need to tell me." Sebastian got out between rounds of laughter.

That seemed to break Kurt from his shock. He turned to the boy next to him. "Shut up meerkat." He snarked before turning back to the Warblers. "I don’t have any other boyfriends, let alone girlfriends." Kurt spoke as if the other boys were ridiculous for even suggesting it.

Jeff came to sit on the other side of Kurt and pulled his hand into his lap. "It's ok Kurt. You don’t have to hide from us. We all know the truth and we accept you no matter how you want to live your life."

Kurt pushed him away and stood. "You guys are going to have to explain to me who you think I am dating, because Seb is the only one. " The boy in question was still on the couch silently laughing at the idea of Kurt having a harem of partners at his disposal.

The Warblers had another silent discussion trying to figure out who was going to inform the countertenor that he hadn't exactly been subtle.

"Well the first we found out about was Finn." Wes started the discussion.

"FINN!!!" Kurt yelled. Sebastian didn’t even try to hold his laughter in at that thought.

"And then there was the pizza boy in your bed." It was Jeff that time.

"And the mohawked beefcake." Thad piped up.

"Oh, he's just going to love that." Kurt muttered to himself.

"Any Brittany, the cheerleader you just love to carry everywhere. Not to mention all the other cheerleaders." That was Nick.

Kurt was rendered speechless for the second time that afternoon, and Blaine took that as an opportunity to reassure him again. "It's ok Kurt. We are all here for you."

Suddenly the boy pulled Sebastian off of the couch and walked them both over to the door.

"Listen up you idiots, cause I am only going to say this once." Kurt brought out his patented 'bitch, learn something' glare. "Finn is my stepbrother. The pizza boy, Sam, got a job delivery pizzas because his parents got laid off and they were living in a hotel. He cried himself to sleep." The Warbler had the decency to ashamed at this.

"Noah was the only one who protected me at McKinley. He went to juvie a couple of days before the death threat. If he had been there, it probably wouldn’t have happened." Kurt explained. "The cheerleaders just love me because I won them National, and that is how they show their affection." Kurt paused trying to figure out how to explain the last one to the silent boys. He sighed "And Brittany. Well Brittany is special. And we did date for a while, but turns out, super gay." He said pointing to himself. At that Kurt took Sebastian's hand and pulled him from the room.

The Warblers were shocked. How had they misjudged so badly? Why had they not asked? They were all quiet until the heard Trent voice what they were all thinking.  "We are idiots."

 

**End**


End file.
